


Happy New Years

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Loki spins you around the dance floor several times, loving any excuse to get his hands on you. His training has made him a gifted dancer, moving gracefully across the floor. You feel like a princess, moving around a ballroom in the arms of your very own Prince Charming.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~It's New Years Eve, time to party. Things are wonderful, until they're not.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Happy New Years

Happy New Years

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mommy, you're so pretty!"

Turning as you fix the clasp of your necklace, a beautiful gold chain with a teardrop emerald that Loki gave you for your last anniversary, you smile at your daughter, "Thank you, sweetness. You're looking very pretty tonight too."

Carina grins, spinning around so that her black velvet skirt puffs out. Tonight she's picked out a dark blue shirt, matching tights with little silver stars and her favorite shiny black shoes. Her long, black curls bounce around her head as she spins. Laughing, she wobbles as she makes herself dizzy. 

"Who is this?"

Loki sweeps into the room. He's decked out in a black suit with a dark green shirt peeking out. His hair hangs loose, the ends curling up, "Who is this charming creature?" He strides forward before dropping to one knee in front of Carina, "Dear Maiden, you're beauty rivals the stars above." Carina giggles at her father, "May I have this dance?" 

Loki sweeps Carina up as he stands. He starts humming loudly as he spins around the room, Carina squealing in his arms. You can't help but laugh as you put on your matching emerald earrings. Turning to your full length mirror, you check to make sure everything is in place. The off-the-shoulder gold dress falls near your knees and sparkles when the light hits it just right. You run your hands over your tummy, still to early for the newest edition to the family to show yet. That doesn't stop you from touching your belly though. You step into your matching heels just as Loki finishes his circle of the room, stopping next to you.

Carina has her arms around her father's neck, rosy cheeked and still giggling. Loki flashes his best smile, "Speaking of charming creatures." before leaning in for a quick kiss.

You resist the urge to lean in and mold yourself against him. It's far too tempting to lose yourself in his kiss and forgo the party, but Jane is expecting Carina at her house for the kid's party while you and Loki are due to make an appearance at Tony's New Years Eve party.

Reluctantly you pull away with a sigh. Loki gives you a look full of smouldering promise before reigning himself in, "I think it's high time we get on our way." he looks at Carina, "We wouldn't want to keep your cousins waiting."

Carina gasps and wiggles to be let down. Once her feet hit the floor, she grabs Loki's hand and tries to pull him towards the door, "Come on, come on, slow poke! We're gonna be late!" Loki chuckles as he lets her pull him along, "Come on, Mommy!"

Laughing, you follow along behind them, "Okay, sweetie."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time you drop Carina off at Thor and Jane's house and arrive at the Avenger's compound, the party is in full swing. One of the aircraft bays has been repurposed into a ballroom for the night.

Standing in the hallway just outside, you smile at the picture Darcy just sent you. In it, Carina is wearing a party hat and light-up glasses, a party horn in her mouth. Behind her were her cousins, Laris and Raulin, wearing hats and glasses as well. You tuck your phone back into the ridiculously small purse that matches your dress and turn to straighten Loki's tie, "Ready for this?" you ask.

Loki gives you a most serious look, "I am a Prince of Asgard. I was trained by the best tutors in the art of court politics. I have charmed my way through the courts of over a dozen worlds and even managed to woo that so called 'Grandmaster'. These politicians, celebrities and hangers-on are nothing." Loki leans in to whisper, "Do not leave me alone with these vultures."

You bite your lip to keep from laughing, even as you take his arm and move towards the door, "Don't worry, my king. I'll keep them at bay."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony Stark was born to be a party planner.

You tell him as much when you and Loki make your way over to him through the crowd.

Tony laughs, "I have Pepper to thank for pulling this off. She takes my vision and makes it reality."

Next to him, Pepper rolls her eyes, "Actually, I take his vision, cut out a third of it, then take the rest and tone it down about fifty percent."

Tony sighs longingly, "I still think this party needs a troop of preforming dogs."

"Tony, I'm allergic to dogs." Pepper huffs.

You chuckle as you leave the couple to argue the merits of tightrope walking Chihuahuas, pulling Loki along with you. The two of you make your way around the room, greeting those you know (other Avengers) and trying to avoid those you don't (mainly politicians). The evening is so nice, full of good food and plenty of wine.... that you can't drink. At least until your newest bundle of joy arrives.

Loki spins you around the dance floor several times, loving any excuse to get his hands on you. His training has made him a gifted dancer, moving gracefully across the floor. You feel like a princess, moving around a ballroom in the arms of your very own Prince Charming. This night feels like a fairy tale come to life!

But like all good things, it comes to an end.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The party is still going strong as the clock nears midnight, when you storm out of the party, Loki right on your heels.

"My love..." 

You spin around, glaring at your husband, "That was totally uncalled for!" You snap, "Yes, he was flirting with me and, yes, he wasn't getting the hint that I'm taken but you did NOT have to blast him through the wall!"

Loki holds up his hands as if the fend you off, "You didn't see the way he was looking at you, my love. All he saw was a piece of meat to be devoured." He steps closer, reaching out to caress your bare shoulders, "You, my queen, are a feast of the senses, to be savored over a lifetime, not forgotten about tomorrow morning. Every inch of you is a delicacy that I relish spending every night consuming."

Your face flushes bright pink at his words. Warmth spreads throughout your body, pooling low in your stomach. 

Loki's hands slide down your arms before wrapping around your waist. He pulls you flush against him, leaning in to claim your lips. His kiss is passionate and possessive, letting you know just how much he still desires you after all these years.

One of your hands slides into his hair, tugging lightly on the strands in a way that makes Loki groan. He pulls back, both of you gasping, his green eyes lite with a fire that promises to singe you all night long. Thank goodness Carina is sleeping over at her aunt's house tonight.

Leaning closer, Loki growls in your ear, "And besides, he was about to touch your backside. He's lucky to still be alive."

END


End file.
